Harbin Odafin
Harbin Odafin is publically known as the head of the French security company Sécurité sans Frontières, or SF, which hires ex military personal to provide quality and honourable security personal. A family man he is well respected for his employees honesty and desire to only work on honest jobs, escrowing works that conflict with his own moral compass. He is in secret a famed hunter known by the names Bastille and 'The Stone Wall' and is the Councillor for recruitment and special deployments division for The Order of St. Arthur. He is the one to dispatch Team Eldorado to Everett to investigate the Supernatural threat, confident that Marcus Hopkins is unable to manage the situation. Characteristics *'Name:' Harbin Odafin *'Aliases:' Bastille *'Age:' 39 *'Hair:' Bald (Formerly Black) *'Eyes:' Brown *'Likes:' Keeping people safe, keeping order, his family, Jazz, keeping deals, honour *'Dislikes:' Order infighting, corruption, supernatural running amok, people threatening his family, taking risks *'Family:' Wife, Two children Appearance Casual Armour Background Born in France to Ethiopian migrants, Harbin had a fairly normal childhood apart from his unusual size and nationality, causing him to be heavily bullied by his class mates. He would later take up sports and join the French foreign legion to secure himself citizenship where he served with distinction eventually rising to the rank of Sargent Major. His life would take a strange turn when during a mission to assist relief forces in the Caribbean he would run afoul of a coven of vampires who's 'food' had been destroyed in the recent disaster. The vampires in desperation had attempted to prey upon Odafin's team and the refugee camp they were guarding. Odafin not knowing who these people were lead his tea in response and despite taking noticeable casualties managed to drive off the vampires in a prolonged fire fight. However the coven leader angered over the death of several of his people attempted to kill Hardin at a later date only for the Vampire to cut down by the infamous Doctor/Monster hunter Gabriel Amell. After this due to his success in leading his team against a coven and winning he would go onto develop a friendship with Gabriel and while he at times disagreed with his ruthless methods the two would become good friends. Indeed it was on Gabriel's recommendation that Harbin be allowed to join The Order of St. Arthur, earning him a leg up in the organisation due to Gabriel's praise being very rare. After retiring and with the help of contacts in the order Harbin set up the security company Sécurité sans Frontières which was used to help with recruitment of new members. It was around this time that he and Gabriel began to notice the increasing corruption within the Order, leading to many members becoming more interested in their own affairs than protecting humanity. Harbin himself began to turn down initiates who were more in the order for 'political appointment' than actual hunting which made him unpopular with other members who wanted to get their friends and family into the Order. To separate them a number of members attempted to put both Gabriel and Harbin forward for Councillor candidacy, confident that it would force a wedge between the two. But instead Gabriel abstained from the race saying Harbin deserved it more than him leading to Odafin gaining the title of councillor at the young age of 28. He would step up his anti-corruption moves leading to an unseen tension and polarisation of the order. While this powder keg has yet to explode he sits as a dynamic figure within the organisation, acting as a bulwark against its full slide into depravity and corruption. In his crusade he even dispatches Team Eldorado to Everett to investigate the rise in supernatural activity, confident that Marcus cannot handle the situation despite his fellow councillors insistence. Personality Unlike his fellow councillors Harbin lives up to his role as a monster hunter, and refuses to abuse his position for personal gain. He is motivated by such ideals like honour, duty and a service to a greater cause then oneself and for a member of the Order acts in a manner which is more humane than many of his fellows actually take. He comes across as reasonable and is more than willing to let supernatural creatures exist so long as they do not cause trouble. Notable he also does not make monster hunting a corner stone of his life, being highly dedicated to his family and his business, refusing to be consumed by the thrill of the hunt. Despite the giant of a man he is Harbin is quite gentle and unusually calm, and prefers to talk rather than fight. However this has often led to many people to underestimate the young councillor, and his shrewd nature and gift at predicating peoples movements allows him to always deflect any attempts by those foolish enough to try and stab him in the back. Harbin is a military genius, and can weigh the pros and cons of a situation in a second and can work out ways to salvage even the most fubar mission. Indeed he can coordinate a team with lightning efficiency in the field or from his command centre, and is good at gauging his 'troops' skill making accurate estimates on their chances of success. However he does not abuse his troops or other people with his keen insight, finding abusing such a skill for manipulation abhorrent, valuing everyone in his charge as if they were his won children. This can be a weakness as he does not like people dying under his command and takes their deaths personally and will blame himself. He also trusts his subordinates to make good decisions in the field without his help and think for themselves. He also takes it on himself to act as a moral conscious for the order due to how ethically challenged his fellow councillors can be. Harbin pet peeve are those people who feel they are entitled to things, this extends to both humans and the supernatural. As the order and many supernatural creatures act in a way which gives them the right to treat people like dirt, a behaviour that Harbin dislikes for no other reason than he sees such selfish personal ideologies as toxic and not contributing to society. However due to the fact supernatural creatures are so much stronger than humans he feels they as a general rule have a tendency to abuse their abilities and as such need to be kept in check. His attitude to the supernatural is not a genocidal as his fellow councillors and in now way aims to take advantage of them. In his own terms he has a mother cookie jar approach slapping their hands whenever they try to 'steal a cookie' or in this case hurt a human. Every attack he will meet with a stern reprisal against the group who initiated it, and take blood for blood, and 'put down' trouble makers with brutal efficiency. He is also keen to 'nip problems in the bud' before they reach full fruition and hurt innocent people, hence his willingness to try and exterminate the young Nightwalker coven, knowing such a group would encourage other Vampires to fight over them. While such methods can be considered hash, Harbin feels it is necessary to prevent harm reaching the civilian population, with he and his followers acting as the bulwark against a secret world that can create very real dangers. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Immense Strength': Being able to lift up and swing around his massive battle axe, on top of moving in his huge plate armour is testament to Harbin's colossal strength as a human. Despite being biologically human he is able to subdue normal Vampires and werewolves with his raw strength and skill without the assistance of any form of magic or technology. *'Tactical genius': Harbin is more adept in the ways of 'grand strategy' plotting and planning way ahead of his opponents and is able to lay traps and insurances well in advance of his opponents to cover himself. While this does not translate into combat he is able to plot out tactics over weeks and months to subtly draw out opponents to the battlefield of his choosing. Skills *'Calmness': Harbin is a very calm man, almost unnaturally able to accept any situation regardless of its bizarreness and move forward with it. He is very rarely taken by surprise. *'Special forces training' *'High intelligence' Equipment *'Order Power armour' *'Silver great chain axe' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Harbin Odafin was created by The P.B.G and Onic 14 *Harbin theme song is '' 'Jericho' '' by Celldweller Category:Villians Category:Team Eldorado Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:The Order of St. Arthur